Love & Rumours
by Crazii Choco
Summary: All of a sudden it seems every single student who attends PCA is guilty for something.. but is it really all happening? And are the people who Zoey calls friends really that bad? Just what exactly are they up to.. let's take a look into their minds.
1. Bad idea, Lola!

_Hey all, this is my first Zoey 101 story and I know it may seem a little extreme and kinda raunchyish and I'm sorry if it offends some people.. but I promise that if people want it less extreme in this way then I will try my best to improve on that as the story goes on.. Well here's Chapter One! Hope you like!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through Lola's Eyes

I took a drag of the cigarette in my hand. They weren't gonna find out about it. The best thing was, I'd always wanted to try one – the smoke just drifted pleasantly through my lips and teeth and it felt good. Even if the taste wasn't appealing, they did it in movies, didn't they? I might as well use my chance to practice when I had it.

The moment was lasting beautifully until suddenly the smoke began to spill down my windpipe – this time it wasn't nice. It tickled and I almost wretched. I had to cough, but when I did I couldn't stop. I hoped no-one was listening, but then I remembered there had been several other girls in the toilet when I first came in. Where they still here, and could they hear my uncontrollable gagging?

The answer was yes.

"Hey, are you alright in there?" a girl asked, sounding concerned, from outside my cubicle. I also heard her tapping the hard plastic on my door.

I gasped for air that wasn't filled with carbon monoxide and eventually managed to speak.

"Yeah-" I answered. My voice sounded gruff. It was obvious I'd actually managed to swallow most of the smoke instead of blowing it back out. "-just had a bit of a coughing fit!"

The girl who'd been outside my door didn't say anything else. Next I just heard the clacking of flip-flops on the plastic tiles, and then the faint sound of her uttering a sentence to somebody else. "Erm, I think your friend's _kinda_ having problems in the last cubicle.." it sounded like that. Oh dear, some poor soul must have been suffering from constipation in cubicle six as well as my smoking problems. But if that was so, why did I hear people approaching _my_ cubicle yet again?

"Lola? Is that you in there?" a familiar voice spoke. "Are you okay?"

"Zoey, is that you..?" I responded, using my knowledge of who it sounded like. My voice sounded less gravelly now and the smoke felt like it'd cleared from my lungs.

"Yeah, are you alright? A girl just said you were having problems." She responded to my response.

"No, I'm fine!" I said, standing up and trying to sound cheery and well, then I realized I still had half of a burning cigarette inbetween my fingers. "Oh, crap!"

"What? What's crap Lola?" said another voice. Oh geez, Quinn was outside my cubicle too! And then there was somebody else.

"Lola? Are you sure everything's okay--"

Damnit, Nicole too! I had to get rid of this cig somehow and come out so that they didn't get any more suspicious as to what I'd been up to. There was a bin to dispose of stuff right next to my toilet – but I couldn't possibly put the rest of the cigarette in there in case bits of paper inside caught fire. There was also a window next to my cubicle, but it was too far to reach up and everyone would be able to see above the cubicle and see what was being held in my hand. I couldn't stamp it onto the floortiles, either, as that would make a mess and everyone would know it was me, and I couldn't wait another minute or so for the rest to burn out completely – there was only one choice.

As quickly as I could I scrabbled to my knees, slowly lifted the toilet seat up (which I'd been sitting on earlier) and slowly began to move my hand down into the bowl, my half-cigarette still in tow. I got it as close to the water as I could, and so as not to make a noticeable hissing sound as I dropped it, I eased it into the water as carefully as I could so that it was dropped with no impact whatsoever. There was a tiny 'tsss' and while I was still bent over the toilet I found the handle and flushed it down. All of a sudden there seemed to be a rather big commotion behind me. It sounded like Zoey, Quinn and Nicole were all discussing something.

"Okay, Lola, what exactly _is_ going on--"

I felt the cubicle door go into my back and suddenly there was a load of gasping. The gasping of three people. I turned my head and stared at their gawping faces. I had no fag, so what were they all fussed about?

"Lola.." Nicole began, her expression one of complete shock.

"Are you.." Zoey continued, same expression.

"_-Making yourself sick?!_" Quinn ended the sentence. (Same expression, by the way)

And that's when I realized I was still sitting in the same position, crouching over the toilet.

God damn it.


	2. Witnesses of What Could Be

_Heyy! I wanna say thanks very much to countingsheep and Gilmore Girls Junkie, your reviews mean a lot:) Well I'm glad you liked the first chapter, let's continue with the Seconnddd..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2!

Through Quinn's Eyes

As I stared at her crouching over the toilet bowl, I couldn't believe Lola could do this… didn't she know how terrible it was for her body, to keep making herself sick on purpose, one of the possible reasons being that she just wanted to make herself thinner? Didn't she know that this could later develop to even worse problems? _Didn't she understand how this could completely ruin her body chemistry and severely damage her vital organs?!_

I had to do something.

"Lola!! YOU'VE GOTTA STOP!!!" I exclaimed loudly, so loud that people had probably stopped in their cleansing or excretion or whatever to look at me. But I didn't care, and I don't actually think there were any others in the loo at the time.

I ran a few steps forward and crouched by her side.

"—Look, I know what it looks like, but I'm not making myself sick!" Lola protested, firing fast looks at all three of us as I put my hand on her shoulder to show how much I cared.

"Look, Lola, sweetie, I can help.." I said truthfully, looking into her eyes and grabbing her left hand with my other one, which was free.

"Yes.." Zoey said caringly, her and Nicole coming forward as well, as Lola looked up at them, "You must get help! I mean, we hate to see you like this.. look, you _can't_ keep doing this, Lola!"

"Yes!" Nicole ordered straight after.

"You _mustn't_." I said.

"-_Look, I'm NOT bulimic!!_" Lola suddenly blurted out angrily. A huge, awkward silence followed and more girls began to enter the bathroom in this period of silence. Lola quickly moved her hand from underneath mine and covered her mouth with it. Her eyes darted about nervously. I could tell that she hadn't meant it to come out like that, not with such amplification so that the girls coming in could hear it.

I dared to take one glance behind me and there they were standing – looking sort of bedazzled at what was going on between the four of us. Lola cleared her throat and then looked at us again.

"..I'll discuss this with you guys later."

That was all she said, then she got up and quickly walked out of the cubicle, nudging past any gawping girls who were in her way. In seconds she was out.

That's when an obnoxious girl named Tammy spun around straight after watching her leave, and with one huge, ecstatic smile screamed, "_Lola Martinez has got an easing disorder!!_ Ohmigod! Wait 'til the rest of the school hears about this..."

And through gritted teeth, I took one breath and uttered, "_Oh no you don't.._"


	3. More Smoke & More Shock

Chapter 3

Through Chase's eyes

I've always been a fan of The Beatles. Yeah, they're different to the other types of music I like, but right now, it's really great to listen to them. The acoustic version of _While My Guitar Gently Weeps_ sounds especially beautiful today, and it's helping me finish off my chemistry assignment which I should've done last night but I was too busy watching a movie with Michael and Logan. It was kinda crappy actually – not really worth missing the assignment. Just some weird thing about different teenage gangs in California.

Anyway, I must get this homework done – 5 minutes before chemistry starts, first thing on a Monday morning. Michael and Logan have already left the dorm, and they're probably finishing off their breakfasts in the cafeteria right now. As for me, I've had nothing to eat whatsoever and might have to fill myself up on the way to the lesson.

5 minutes. I'm gonna have to hurry up…

I quickly folded up the piece of A4 paper in front of me, stuffed it in my bag along with a few science books just as the Beatles track on my iPod switched to another one by the same band, _I Feel Fine._

I grabbed everything I needed and hurried out my dorm, locking the door on the way and then running out the building. I got on campus and found a snack stall in just enough time to order a Twix bar.

There were still a few minutes left til Chemistry began, so I found a bench near Sushi Rox and perched myself there, chomping happily on the chocolate bar. _I Feel Fine_ was still playing, and it told the truth about how I was feeling now – not rushing or in a hurry anymore. I felt fine!

But as I turned my head to the right I caught sight of something rather strange… a bush not too far from Sushi Rox seemed to have a load of white smoke leaking out of it.. What was going on? It then struck me that something could be beginning to burn there, and even though students were now getting up and getting ready to go to their next lesson I had to see what was going on and warn them.

I stood up and quickly paced about twelve meters over to the bush, and then noticed that it wasn't the bush that was smoking… it was whatever was behind it.

I braced myself and took a few more steps… and then a total shock came to me.

Crouched on the ground was a girl in grey tracksuit bottoms and a matching hoodie. Her hood was right up so I couldn't see her face, and neither did I recognise the three girls surrounding her, all dressed in a similar way and laughing hysterically at what she was doing – holding a lighter with one hand beneath a smoking, melting plastic blond barbie doll in the other hand. But this wasn't funny, this was a very stupid, foolish thing to do, and she could cause a fire.

So I had to speak up. I unplugged one headphone from my left ear so I wouldn't get distracted by The Beatles (who were still going on about how they felt fine) and did what I had to do.

"Hey, whoever you are, you can stop doing that _right_ now!!" I said, in the strongest voice I could.

But nothing. The laughing just got harder and more like a cackle now that the others had noticed me. I caught a glimpse of a smirk beneath the shadow of the crouching girl's hood and I decided enough was enough – these girls were violating campus rules, acting completely immature, and I had to stop them before I got to Chemistry.

"_Gimme that lighter_!" I ordered, getting closer to the crouching girl's face now.

"-You can piss off, asshole." She answered fiercely, but not actually looking at me, still focusing on burning the barbie doll.

I did the first thing that came to mind.

"_Right, if that's how you want it-_" I said, and finally I reached out and grabbed the lighter. She didn't actually do much to stop me, but then took action. She stood up, and that's when I got the shock.

She took her hood off as she lifted her head up, saying, "Listen, asshole, you can give me-" and when we came face to face, we both stopped in our tracks.

_I Feel Fine_ had grinded down, to the point where it was just a murmur of words, a blurry blare of nothingness in my right ear.

The girl who was standing in front of me… was it Dana?


End file.
